


Potted Plants

by Poppyflowers



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkward, Consensual Sex, Creppy, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Lawrence being Lawrence, NSFW, Neighbors, POV Female Character, Plants, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Tea Drinking, Yandere, yaboylawrence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyflowers/pseuds/Poppyflowers
Summary: (Currently being rewritten)





	1. sʜʏ ᴀᴅᴍɪʀᴇʀ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me and my errors.
> 
> Please enjoy :3!!! <3

Lawrence oleander among many things is a troubled young man, his obsession with you was unhealthy he wanted you so badly.

He even started going out to visit the places you frequented only when you were there, of course, he loathed going outside but it was all worth it to see your sparkling (e/c) eyes which he could stare at for days on end.

And your shiny (h/c) locks which you tied into a small bun he wanted to run his fingers through your silky hair, and bite into the skin of your soft thighs.

He wanted to do a lot of things with you but he didn't know how to get you, he thought long and hard about how to get your attention, and thought of a plan in case it didn't work.

It's not as nice as the first one he'd grab you and strap you down in his home and never, let you leave his sight.

But he's usually a patient man he'll think of something. 

 

He always does

 

Or does he have to?


	2. ᴀ ғᴇᴡ ᴋɴᴏᴄᴋs ᴀᴡᴀʏ

                             (Your Pov)

 

I got a new neighbor recently he lives across from me his name is Lawrence.

From what I've seen he's very shy and likes plants a lot, you always catch him bringing up a different variety of plants up to his room.

Some colorful, some green, and some bigger than most but they all have one thing in common they all smell really sweet, the smell wafts from his door to yours and you don't have any complaints it's nice.

He's also kinda cute, silky blonde locks of hair wrapped in a loose pony, and gorgeous cool blue eyes, and a very light 5 o'clock shadow that fits his face perfectly.

You haven't talked to him yet since he's always in his apartment half the time, and you're afraid of scaring the meek man off but today's the day.

You take in a big exhale and knock on his door twice within a few minutes you hear a small shuffle and hear the sound of multiple locks unlocking.

The door opens slowly revealing Lawrence tousled messy hair, sweats and slight bags under his eyes.

He saw you through the peephole, he’s happy, very happy

He smiles at you and you smile back as to not be rude, hi I'm (y/n) your neighbor you squeak out he's tall, intimidatingly tall and looks tired,  
you woke him up.

You live across from me right? he asks pink lightly dusting his cheeks, yes I do you state awkwardly mentally scolding yourself, he's making you slightly nervous you don't know why.

A-Ah you explain almost forgetting the reason for your little trip and pull out a small bag of cookies from your jacket pocket and hold them up to Lawrence.

He stares at the cookies for a while shocked and then takes them off your hands slightly brushing his cold fingertips against your warm ones, sending your heart aflutter.

 

Welcome to the neighborhood


End file.
